(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor electromagnetic environment implementing structure and a constructing method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an indoor electromagnetic wave environment implementing structure that is usable as a shield room and an electromagnetic wave reverberation chamber by using a cover for covering an electromagnetic wave absorber, and a constructing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the electrical and electronic industry and radio wave techniques have been developed, wireless devices have been more widely used and combined with other devices, and applied to various wireless communication services.
The above-noted radio wave using techniques have been applied to various fields as well as the corresponding devices and communication services to provide many advantages, but on the other hand, the number of devices and services that are usable in a restricted area has increased to degrade the electromagnetic wave environment and generate many problems. Therefore, it is required to measure and estimate mutual influences of electromagnetic waves in an environment similar to real conditions in order to acquire accurate information on the operation and performance of the corresponding devices and services. Accordingly, for this purpose, techniques for building an actual electromagnetic wave implementation condition such as houses, offices, or vehicles where we live or that we use for the indoor electromagnetic wave condition separated from the outdoor electromagnetic waves are needed.
To measure the electromagnetic waves in the electromagnetic wave implementation environment, a substantial electromagnetic wave field distribution for the indoor space must be realized, and for this purpose, a structure or method for expressing the phenomenon in which the electromagnetic waves are radiated from the interior toward the exterior through a window or a door is needed. However, a measuring facility must be separated from the outdoor environment in order to guarantee accuracy and reliability of measurement. Particularly, since there are radios for business purpose requiring registration from among the wireless devices, a technique for expressing the phenomenon that the electromagnetic waves are radiated to the outside but preventing the actual radiation must also be developed for measurement by use of the devices.
In addition, in order to solve the above-noted problems, a measurement facility for realizing the effect of intercepting the electromagnetic waves that flow into the interior from the exterior by installing a shield room on the outer wall of a building and the electromagnetic waves that are output by a measuring device from the interior toward the exterior, and realizing the phenomenon of outputting the electromagnetic waves generated by an electromagnetic wave source in a room through a door and a window by using an electromagnetic wave absorber for the door and the window, thereby building the electromagnetic wave environment in our everyday space, has been developed.
However, since this measurement facility is difficult to generally use for measuring electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) because of internal fields formed by an electromagnetic wave absorber, the measurement facility cannot compatibly perform EMC measurement in the case of indoor and general EMC measurement.
In this instance, the EMC represents the ability of a device, equipment, or a system to function satisfactorily in its electromagnetic environment without introducing intolerable electromagnetic disturbances to anything in that environment. That is, its definition according to the dictionary signifies performance of an artificial system can fully generate without outputting electromagnetic energy, such as polluting the electromagnetic wave environment and interfering with others, and simultaneously without being influenced by the electromagnetic wave environment. The determinants of performance of the electronic system include whether the system is appropriately operable in a predetermined electromagnetic wave environment and whether the system is designed to not be a noise source in the electromagnetic wave environment.
That is, the existing measurement facility is only applicable to specific measurements caused by the corresponding environment, and hence, a method for constructing a facility that is applicable to the current electromagnetic interference/electromagnetic susceptibility (EMI/EMS) as well as the environment of the corresponding internal field is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.